The Magic
by Saru86
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are best friends since like forever and nothing can change that. Absolutely nothing? Kiba/Naruto, Yaoi, Lemon, Friendship, Awkwardness xD, Multi-Chapter - no cliffhanger endings, in progress, Lemon
1. The Magic Of An Empty Mall

**The Magic of an Empty Mall**

_A Kiba/Naru fanfic_

He didn't know how he should feel about this.

Usually, the mall was full of people – chatting, strolling, shopping and looking everywhere.

But not now.

Everything was decorated with mistletoes and fir sprigs. Red and gold Christmas baubles sparkled everywhere and on every other day, thousands of lights would bath the mall in warm light while Christmas songs would blare from hidden speakers.

But not now.

It felt… forgotten. Dark, cold and thrown away; there was nothing left of the contemplative mood of the day.

He felt a shudder running down his spine while he meandered through the empty halls, his heavy steps the only sound he could hear – aside from his frantically beating heart, that is. He scratched the whisker like scars on his cheeks, a nervous habit the blond showed when he was anxious. The scars were a steady remembrance of the scary spine-chillers and the even scarier camp leader he had get to know when he had been six years old. But also a remembrance of the time when he had met his best friend.

"Great idea of playing the watchman, Naruto!" he whispered to himself. Something he did quite often since he had taken this job. Naruto was a person to be amongst other persons; when he was alone for a longer time, he felt lonely – something he couldn't stand. Even more so in the dark, once again thanks to the summer camp. So he talked to himself.

"The pay is good" he mused; it had become a reminder of why he did this in the first place. It had been the only reason he had given in after his godmother had almost threatened him to take the job. 

##################

_"Naruto, please! It's perfect for you, don't you see?"_

_He didn't, and he told her so. "How is it perfect to walk through an empty, haunted mall? What do you expect to happen there?"_

_"There are a lot of valuable things in there that need to be protected, brat!"_

_"Yeah, right. Cheap trash, ugly things and some strange idon'tknowwhats!"_

_Tsunade threw him an irritated glare. "This 'cheap trash' and most of the 'ugly things' are worth more than your whole computer equipment together!" Naruto didn't look convinced. "And they pay enough for you to get the car you are lusting after." She sighed heavily._

_"You mean… You're okay with me getting that car if I play mall cop?" The blond was excited and suddenly, the prospect of walking through the dark, empty floors wasn't that scary anymore._

_The blonde woman nodded and a hidden smile played across her face. _Merry Christmas, gaki!_she thought, a knowing spark glinting in her eyes._

##################

"Damn you, old hag!" Naruto mumbled once more. "They better pay enough to get TWO cars!"

Just as he wanted to sit down on one of the massage seats on the top floor of the huge mall, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his interest. Immediately, all his senses were on overload – an effect of his martial arts training.

Slowly and cautiously he moved over to the shop window where he had seen the reflection of someone sneaking through a building which Naruto should have been the only one walking around in.

Gripping his MagLight firmer and clenching his teeth, he looked around the corner, observing the seemingly empty floor. There were enough shadows to hide a whole army of burglars and once again Naruto cursed the stinginess of the corporation owning the whole building. It wasn't asked too much for a little light while defending justice and fighting the crime, right?

"Hello?" Naruto called and instantly cursed himself for making exactly the one fault that lead to the first death in every horror movie he had seen – calling the monster's attention. "Brat for sure!"

What he surely hadn't expected was the answer he got to his call. "Yeah?"

Naruto was confused. More than that; he was shocked. There was only one kind of burglar that would answer the watchman's call; the kind that didn't think of letting the guard live through the night. On the other hand: Those weren't expected to answer with a weak 'Yeah?', right?

"Come out or I'll have to call the police!" Naruto shouted, his voice not betraying the horror he was feeling deep inside. "I have a gun!" That was a lie, but the criminal didn't know that. Or so Naruto hoped.

A hooded figure appeared out of the shadows behind a closed perfumery and stepped into the light of the blond's flashlight. The light revealed a young man of Naruto's height and seemingly of his age, clad in black jeans and a dark hoodie. Unruly strands of chocolate brown hair peeked out of the hood shadowing his face and making it hard for Naruto to see any details of the boy in front of him.

The watchman couldn't see any weapons on the man, but only God knew where those people hid their knives and guns and… Whatever they used for breaking and entering nowadays. It wasn't until the man looked up when red triangles became visible on his cheeks.

"KIBA!" Naruto took a step back, his eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing here!"

"Ahm… Shopping?" The brunet scratched his tattooed cheek and smiled weakly.

"In the depth of the night? Yeah, right…" The blond wasn't too excited by the sudden appearance of his friend. "Did you… You haven't stolen anything, have you?"

"Hey, dude! Who do you think you're talking to! I'm your friend, not a creepy guy who came here to steal anything!" The tone in his voice sounded sincere and Naruto felt bad he had to ask, but he WAS the watchman after all.

"Kiba, it's late at night and you are in the mall – where you definitely should NOT be!"

"I know, I know. But it's not exactly like I was here voluntary."

"Wait, what?" Kiba's babbling made no sense for Naruto. "Why exactly ARE you here, then?"

"That might sound corny or something, but…" Kiba's voice became lower with every word. "I missed you." The mumbling was nearly inaudible now.

The whiskered man squinted his eyes, emphasizing his fox-ish appearance. "Come again?"

"We haven't seen in a while and since you are working at night you have no free time at all!" Kiba nearly whined, hadn't it been too girlish to do so. "It has been years since we last hung out! I couldn't even remember how many scars you have as Karin asked me about!"

"Who asked you what and why would you or she or… You confuse me, Inuzuka!" Naruto stopped and motioned Kiba to follow him into the security room.

The small room was stuffed with monitors observing the empty corridors of the mall and flickering fluorescent tubes illuminated every corner with their cold light, but the most important device was the water boiler; at least in Naruto's opinion.

Without another word he waved Kiba to a chair and heated up some water, preparing two cups of ramen for them both.

"There's coffee in the flask, you can use my cup" Naruto offered.

"Sex."

"Excuse me?" The blond whirled around, staring at his friend in shock.

"Six. Six whiskers, three on each side" Kiba explained in a calm tone.

"Uhm… Right." Naruto felt uneasy. Scratching the back of his head he turned to the two plastic cups of miso flavored ramen and poured the boiling water over the instant meal. Soon the scent of the noodles filled his nose and he calmed down distinctly.

He sat down across from Kiba, serving the plastic cups and two sets of chopping sticks. For a few minutes only the slurping noises of two boys relishing in their late night meal were heard.

After having finished Naruto looked up again, searching the dark eyes of his friend. "So, why exactly are you here again?"

"Like I told you – you had no time for me, so I made sure I would catch you somewhere where you couldn't run away from me." Kiba grinned sheepishly.

Naruto laughed. "And you chose to break and enter into the mall? You're strange. On the other hand: I'm not surprised; at least not as much as I probably should be."

The tattooed boy in front of him grinned broader. "It's not like you wouldn't do something like this, too! Or more exactly: It's not like you haven't done that already!"

################## 

_"Aw, come on, Tsunade! It's Kiba we're talkin' 'bout!" whined Naruto. "He's my best friend and he's grounded! I can't let him down!"_

_"Yes, it's Kiba we're talking about and yes, he is your best friend, but YES, he is grounded! And I take it he's grounded for a reason or Tsume wouldn't have chosen to ground him in the first place." Naruto looked at his godmother in shock, mouth agape in disbelieve._

_"It wasn't his fault! As we should have known that you shouldn't pull the emergency brake!" Naruto tried to defend his best friend with all it took. "Okay, they SAY you shouldn't, but it WAS an emergency!"_

_Tsunade didn't seem to see where 'having forgotten to get the number of a cute girl on the track' was an emergency. "Wait a second… '_We _should have known'? Naruto, right now you managed to share Kiba's fate."_

_"You mean I can go over and help him kill time? Thanks, Tsuni!"_

_"Not exactly, brat. It's more like: You're grounded, too. And now up into your room!"_

_Naruto wasn't the best when it came down to negotiations, obviously. Fuming and cursing under his breath he entered his room upstairs, staring straight out of the window; a plan was forming in his head…_

_Later that night Naruto found himself clad in black clothes, climbing down the rain gutter next to his window. "Grounded? Grounded my ass, old hag!"_

_Quickly he made his way the few streets down to Kiba's home where he threw small stones against his friend's window. A tousled head appeared outside and a giant grin split Kiba's face in half as he saw who had disturbed his silent fuming._

_"Nar'!" he whispered excitedly and loud enough for the waiting teen in his front garden to hear. "You're my rescue!" In the blink of an eye the Inuzuka was next to Naruto, climbed down the climbing aid. "Where next?"_

_"Don't know yet. But I won't be without you the next two weeks, just because our moms think they could separate us for such a stupid reason!" An affectionate arm snaked around the Inuzuka's shoulders and Naruto pulled him into a tight embrace. "Nothin' will separate us – ever!"_

_Kiba hugged back, smiling broadly and showing his elongated canines. Later he would think about this moment as the one moment his feelings towards his companion had changed; deepened._

################## 

Just as Naruto wanted to answer to Kiba's reminder of their two week grounding time (neither of them had had such wild nights ever before), the phone in the security room rang. The wannabe watchman started and reached over for the telephone. "Uzumaki speaking?"

"Anything unusual happening, brat?" Tsunade's voice gave away nothing, but Naruto was sure she already knew something was off. She always did, in her creepy 'female intuition'-way.

"Uhm, no?" He prayed his voice didn't betray the fear that crept into his heart.

"Good to hear! So it won't be a problem for you to take the second shift too, right? Shino called in sick tonight and I told him to stay at home. Thank you, gaki!" Without waiting for an answer she hung up.

Kiba watched his blond friend turning pale, his usually tanned face becoming whiter than the sterile wall behind him. "What's wrong?" He was concerned for the fox boy – far more concerned than he was able to tell him.

"That was Tsunade" Naruto whispered, eyes wide like saucers.

"She didn't fire you, did she?" The tattooed boy didn't want Naruto to lose his job. Yes, it took him away from the Inuzuka and yes, that was a bad thing, but Kiba knew why Naruto had taken the job. And he knew how long Naruto had saved up for the car he was willing to buy.

And he knew Tsunade wasn't a person to turn down on her word. And her word she had given him!

"No. No she didn't. She gave me the next shift tonight. Double shifts pay double money and double money means…" Numbers flew across Naruto's mind, numbers that added up and finally… Finally…

"That's it! Kiba, that's it!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. "I'll get my babe, Kib'! It's enough!"

The blond's excitement was contagious and so Kiba found himself on his feet too. He jumped across the table and caught Naruto in a tight embrace, both laughing and yelling.

"We have to celebrate!" Kiba insisted. Naruto turned quiet and looked around, as searching for something.

"And I know exactly where!" he mumbled after spotting a giant bunch of keys. 

################## 

"You sure about this?" Kiba was nervous. He didn't like to be nervous and he had been since he had hidden in the public toilets of the mall this evening.

"I am!" Naruto announced and unlocked the side door to a supermarket in the mall. They moved with a ninja like grace, crouching in the shadows and sneaking through empty isles.

"I don't know, Nar'! What is if we get caught by the watchman?"

"Kiba, **I am** the watchman!"

"Why all the sneakiness then?"

"It's more fun!" Naruto laughed and tiptoed to the liquor shelf. He took a bottle of the sparkling wine and a bottle of Vodka Energy, then motioned Kiba to follow him back out of the shop. "Next stop: Starbucks!" 

################## 

Sitting down on one of the comfy sofas, Naruto opened the bottle and took a large swig of the bubbling liquid. It prickled down his throat and made him cough a little before he gave took another swig. "That's more like it!" he sighed and sat back in the cushions.

Some minutes later Kiba took the Vodka and drank the last gulp of their beverages. He knew he couldn't hold his liquors very well, but tonight was for celebrating, right? Celebrating Naruto's soon to be car, celebrating their time together, celebrating their youth.

'_Stop! Don't take the Lee and Gai way!_' Kiba chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto watched him with interest.

"Nothing, really. I just thought of 'celebrating our youth' and that's a little bit too Lee for me."

The blond laughed too and then leaned over to his tattooed friend. "Thank you for coming over tonight, Kib'" he slurred and caught Kiba's glance. "It means a lot to me to celebrate my youth with you!"

Kiba looked up into Naruto's azure eyes and felt a tug at his heart. He had seen this color almost every day when he looked into the sky. But not even the bluest sky could compare to the sparkling cerulean he saw right now. Heavy lids closed over the brunet's eyes and he tried to remember every reason he had not to give in to the urge he felt right now. An urge that could most possibly destroy years of friendship.

"Kib'? Ev'rythin' alright?" Naruto's voice was heavy of concern – and alcohol.

"Yeah. No. Dunnow."

The blond scooted closer to his friend, laying his arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Kib'? Talk t' me, maybe I can make it better."

Kiba fought his eyes open again, started by the closeness of the azure stars next to his face. "'M sure you could, Nar'" he slurred. "But's not worth it."

He had _known_ he couldn't hold his liquor and yet here he was, slightly tipsy (or downright plastered, it didn't matter) and his secret, his guilty pleasure was right in front of him.

Dark brown eyes fell onto plump, pink and oh so kissable lips, not taking in the words his friend was saying. The only things Kiba registered were pearly white teeth, soon hidden again and then a wet tongue moistening dry lips. It was too much, it was all too much!

"Nar', please don't-"

"Don't do what, Kib'? You don't have to throw up, do you?" That was something he wouldn't be able to hide the next day, Naruto thought. He picked up Kiba's sluggish form and heaved him up. "Let's get you to the restrooms, there you can-" he began, but was stopped in midsentence. Stopped by a full pair of warm, chapped lips that lay on his.

Every thought was killed immediately as rough hands gripped his hair and held him down into the sweet kiss.

Kiba didn't know what he had been thinking, but he knew it was goooood! He didn't want this to end, didn't want the world to realize it had stopped turning for a moment. Time stood still and while it did, there was nothing that could stop this one moment; this one moment that might end the bond that had connected them since kindergarten.

It wasn't until a strong pair of arms began to stir that Kiba ended the silken connection of their mouths and opened his eyes. "Sorry, Nar'!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Naruto whispered, every trace of their drinking missing. Before Kiba could answer his arms encircled the other Inuzuka and he sealed the other's mouth with his own, once again relishing in the silky feeling of lips on lips, chests pressed against each other and hands tangled in the other's body.

Kiba mewled lowly, turning his head to increase the pressure, to be nearer to the blond man in front of him. The innocent kiss turned into something more longing, something intimate and… it felt right.

And that was what had the Inuzuka come back to his senses. Despite being in the early twenties and being drunk (which kinda came in one package, right?) the whole situation was way too schmaltzy for his liking; though he DID appreciate the kissing part.

"Nar'-" he began, only to be interrupted by a new kissing assault. "Naruto!" He pushed the blond boy a few feet away, already fighting the urge to pull him back against him.

Naruto seemed to awake from his daze and he became aware of his surroundings again. And of the person standing in front of him, holding him on distance with a hand pressed flat against his heaving chest.

"Ehm… Kib'… I- You… Ehm, sorry Kib'!" A blush crept over his whole body, tainting his cheeks and reddening his ears.

After taking a step back, the Inuzuka watched his friend fighting for words. "This wasn't supposed to happen" he spoke into the silence and saw Naruto flinching.

"Right. The alcohol, the car, the mall and all – that's all about that, right? Let's just pretend it didn't happen at all and everything is like before!"

"Before what?" Kiba grinned, scratching his tattooed cheek.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto held his hand up in the air, waiting for Kiba to high-five him, then turned back to more serious matters. "We have to clean up, though."

There wasn't much to do after they had thrown away the empty bottles and the rest of the night went on without any unusual events. Except the awkward silence that was between the two men. 

################## 

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Tsunade beamed at him proudly and gave him his paycheck. "I'm sorry for my little scheming but I thought you would be happy to get rid of the job rather now than later."

Naruto nodded in thanks, but his eyes remained on the piece of paper in his hand. For him it wasn't just a check, it was a bright-orange _Volkswagen Scirocco R_! Second hand, but soon his very own!

"No problem, Tsuni!" he smiled. "And thanks for sending Kiba that night. I think I wouldn't have made it through the second shift without him!"

His godmother had told him she had asked Kiba to visit Naruto at work. She had known her godson's finances and made sure he could get this special double shift because it would make the deal perfect. And knowing Naruto's personality, she had wanted to make sure he would take the possibility to earn enough money as soon as possible instead of turning down the offered extra money because he didn't want to spend the whole night alone in the mall.

Kiba had been more than willing to accept the offer and had hidden in the restrooms until everyone had gone home and Naruto had started his rounds.

"Apropos Kiba; I haven't seen him in a while" she mused.

Naruto blushed and avoided her eyes. "He's busy." That wasn't the whole truth. Kiba was busy, busy to get a hold of Naruto. But the blond downright hid from the sharp teethed man, afraid of not being able to forget what had happened between them in the mall.

"Oh, is that so?" Tsunade didn't look convinced, but she let the topic drop – for now. "Well, next week you can go to the bank and get your money. I'll take it you'll do it first thing on Monday?"

"You bet!" Naruto smiled and turned to exit the bureau. "Thanks again, mom."

He didn't call her mom very often; more like nearly never. But after his parents had died when he was a little toddler, Tsunade had become his haven and his guide; they were as near as a godmother and her godson could be, and then some. So when he wanted to show how much she meant to him, he tried to show it in little gestures like these.

"Nothing to thank for, Naruto" she whispered behind his retreating back, eyeing him with concern. "I just want to see you happy." 

################## 

"God bless Monday mornings!" Naruto yelled as he threw away his blankets and jumped out of his bed. "Have I really said that? Oh. My. God. Good thing no one's here to have heard that!"

Naruto was back to talk to himself. He hadn't only avoided seeing Kiba, he had retreated from all his friends to make sure no one would see his inner turmoil. "But today isn't the day to muse about the what-ifs and what-nots, Naruto! Today is THE day!"

Walking into his bathroom he stood before the sink and watched himself in the mirror. "Good morning, Mister Scirocco!" he greeted his reflection and grinned.

He rushed through his morning toilet and dressed, making sure he had all his checks and other savings several times. Finally he deemed himself ready to leave his apartment and finally make his dream come true.

Outside of his apartment building he ran into Kiba, literally. "Hey Kiba!" he greeted surprised.

"Morning, Nar'" the other answered unsurely. "Need a ride to the bank?" He motioned over his shoulder, pointing at a Bordeaux red SUV.

"Your mom bought a new car?" Naruto asked incredulously, knowing Tsume Inuzuka was thrifty as they could come.

"No. **_I_** bought a car." Pride resonated in Kiba's voice. "You're not the only one who saved up for something, ya know?" He punched his friend in the shoulder and then dragged him to the dark red vehicle. From the back of the car Akamaru, Kiba's dog-twin, barked his greetings and wagged his tail.

"Hello 'Maru!" Naruto patted the large dog's head and then buckled in, letting his eyes rove over the interior of the car. "Nice ride, Kib'!" he finally said and felt surprisingly at ease with the other man.

'_It shouldn't be surprising for me!_' he thought. '_He's my best friend, after all!_'

Kiba nodded his thanks for the compliment and started the motor. His eyes never left the street while his thoughts circled around a certain blond and the happiness to finally see him again. The last few days had been a torture and he knew that Naruto had gone out of his way just to avoid him. The knowledge had hurt, but he had accepted the fact for the time being.

Until today, that was – they had talked about Naruto's car for years and he wouldn't miss the day when his best friend's dream finally came true! 

################## 

A few hours later and Naruto was the proud owner of his very own sports car in a flamboyant color. The blond seemed to flow a few centimeters above the ground and his eyes nearly sparkled.

"Look, Kiba! That's it! That's my babe!" His hands slid over the orange paint, caressing the fluid lines of the body. "Isn't she a beaut?"

Kiba hummed affirmative. In his eyes, Naruto and the car made a perfect couple; and not just because of the color! Both were expressive and extroverted and their bodies told of strength, stamina, challenge and sexiness.

"You make the perfect couple!" the Inuzuka grinned.

"Let's have a race!" Naruto suddenly announced, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Let's take the highway out of the city and when I reach the parking lot of the theme park first I'm the winner!"

"You mean 'if you reach the parking lot first'!" Kiba rectified. "Don't underestimate me, Nar'! I'm not all barking, ya know?"

Naruto grinned and got into his new car, his hands now caressing the steering wheel. He could have just jizzed in his pants if his face was any indication. "Alright, alright. Let's see who makes it first!"

"Wait a sec!" Kiba called. "What's there to win?"

"Fame! Glory! And something else, if you want to. Depends on what you are willing to lose, though." The grin on Naruto's face seemed to cut his head in two halves.

"We'll see who'll lose what!" Kiba grumbled and started his engine. Akamaru sensed the agitation of his master and barked excitedly, stirring up the Inuzuka's raging blood.

Both cars smoothly meandered through the heavy traffic, finally reaching the highway. The boys shared a last glance, than they accelerated and sped down the road.

################## 

Naruto reached the goal a few minutes later, a dark cloud hovering over his head. "Damn trucks! Road hogs! Argh!"

Kiba stood at the side of the road, laughing and playing fetch with Akamaru who ran after a thrown stick.

He saw Naruto parking his car next to his and coming up to him. "Hey slug!", he greeted the fuming blond.

"Shut up!" His mood was dangerously low. He hated losing in general; losing against Kiba was even worse! The brunet would never be tired to rub his nose in his defeat.

"Aw! Come on! It's not like you have lost in Tekken or… Ah, wait. You DID lose in Tekken the last time we played, right?" Kiba laughed and held his stomach, turning over and gasping for breath while silent laughs still shook his body.

Naruto walked over to him and punched him on the shoulder. "Would you finally shut up, dog breath?"

The brunet wiped away some tears from his eyes and slowly calmed down, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, Nar'. I really am! You just should have seen your face when I got ahead of you! Your look in the mirror!" And Kiba was outright laughing again, falling to his knees and rocking back and forth.

The loser of their race clenched his teeth and hissed: "You know what? Call me when you came down again!" He turned back to his car, just to be held on his arm. Looking down on his limb, he saw Kiba fighting for composure. "That's more like it!"

They walked over to a bench with a table and sat down, Kiba miraculously bringing forth some sandwiches and two bottles of water.

"Ma knew what I was up to, so she packed me some things" Kiba explained. "Dig in!"

They ate in companionable silence, sitting in front of each other and thinking. Then Naruto broke the silence: "What do I owe you?"

"Sorry? Nothing! Ma paid for the food!" Kiba was confused.

"Nah! Not the food! I lost, you won."

Many different options ran through the Inuzuka's brain, one more inappropriate than the other. He wanted; he really, really WANTED; a retake of the kisses from that one night neither of them talked about. But he knew he couldn't ask for that, so he took his time to consider.

"I want to go to the bar with you tonight!" he finally stated. "We haven't seen in a while and since you don't work at the mall anymore hiding in the toilets had become boring." He winked at Naruto and held his hand out to close the deal.

Naruto's warm fingers curled around his own and they shook their hands firmly while a small shiver ran down Kiba's spine. His friend was so hot – in every single aspect of the word!

"One condition" Naruto said. "No one's driving - we'll take a cab home. It's time to celebrate our new freedom!"

Kiba nodded approvingly. 

################## 

Later that day both boys sat in the local pub and sipped at their respective beer. Neither of them seemed too willing to let go of all restraints, despite their plan to 'celebrate their freedom'.

Kiba wondered what to say to make the whole situation less awkward while Naruto entertained similar thoughts.

"See… I guess this was a bad idea" Kiba finally managed, a hidden grieve tainting his voice.

Naruto shook his head, eventually looking up from his glass. "No, Kib'. It was a great idea and I'm glad you had it!" He shifted on his bar stool, fidgeting with his fingers. "Let's really forget about the last weeks now, okay? Just for now let's pretend it was a normal 'boys night out'!"

"I have an idea. But I won't be held responsible for my actions later on!" Kiba explained.

"Neither will I" the Uzumaki grinned and motioned Kiba to continue.

"Let's have a drinking contest. After you've lost the race, maybe you want to rebuild your manly pride with that?"

Naruto threw him a poisonous glare, but nodded sternly. "Let's get it on, Inuzuka!" he explained and ordered two long drinks. "We'll start with whiskey and coke, the next round is yours to choose."

So it began and finally they were back to their old relationship, laughing and drinking together, without any second thoughts. What none of them registered were the subtle changes in their behavior. They sat closer to each other than they would have a few weeks ago and they had more 'accidental' touches.

Eventually, it was Kiba's turn again to order their drinks. Without hesitation, he prattled his order: "'ts have two Vodka Energy!" The bartender nodded and turned around to prepare their drinks.

Naruto looked suspiciously at Kiba. "Where do ya plan ta go with'at?"

"I won't go anywhere with'at, Nar'!" Kiba explained. "I'm afraid I'd stumble and fall…" He giggled.

"Yannow what I mean!" the blond insisted, referring to their last time drinking together.

Kiba looked clueless, though. "I like that stuff!" He wasn't as clueless as he let Naruto think he was; for him it was just an opportunity to repeat as much of the other night as he could, without being too obvious. And he really liked 'that stuff' – not especially the drink itself, but the actions it had caused the last time…

"'Kay…" The whiskered man took his glass and clinked glasses with his brunet friend. As the sweet taste of the energy drink washed over his tongue he felt taken back to the one night he had thought about every day (and dreamed about every night) since then.

His eyes found Kiba's who seemed to entertain similar memories if his hidden smile was any indication. "You sure this was a good idea, Kib'?" he asked lowly.

"No. I'm almost sure it was as bad as it could come. But, you see… Ah, forget it! Order the next drink, I'm done with mine!"

Naruto's competitive nature didn't let him pull back from this competition, so they moved on with their little game and the night grew old. 

################## 

Kiba wasn't surprised that he needed his friend's help to get out of the bar. They had drunken a lot of drinks, after all. What DID surprise him though were two facts. Fact one: He had been able to NOT grope Naruto in any kind. Fact two: Naruto was equally trashed as he was.

"Enough money to get home?" Naruto mumbled.

"S'rry?"

"Do. You. Have. Enough. Money. To. Pay. A. Cab. To. Get. Home.?" Every syllable had been articulated properly – and very, very slowly.

After some sifting through their wallets and some exerted calculating they came to a conclusion: No, not really. Until…

"You could sleep with me" Kiba suggested. Naruto's brow shot up incredulously.

"Come again?"

"Naaah! You could sleep at ma place! It's enough money to pay the cab for one way." Kiba rectified and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for the mistake." _'Freudian slip'_

Eventually they ended up at Kiba's apartment and the owner closed the door. "Couch or bed, your choice! Just know that I already chose the bed, so… Yeah, do what you want; make yourself at home!" Walking over to his bedroom Kiba began to strip, leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

Naruto eyed the worn couch, then the retreating (and naked and muscular and… '_Stop it!_') back of his friend, then the couch again. A low snore came from the furniture and after a closer look Naruto saw Akamaru occupying the sofa, lying splayed across the whole area.

"The bed it is!" the blond called after his friend and entered the bedroom a few moments later. It was dark, but Naruto knew his way through the room. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he pulled his T-shirt over his head and his jeans down his legs, kicking them of his ankles.

Clad in only his boxers he lay down and wiggled under the blankets, sharing them with Kiba.

Kiba stirred and opened his eyes in shock. "Nar'?"

"Yeah?" Naruto hadn't realized Kiba had been asleep as he had entered the other's bedroom.

"What are you doing in my bed? I thought you'd take the couch?"

"It was occupied already. You have to talk to your monster dog, though." Naruto grinned. "You said I could take the bed, too!"

"Yeah, I did…" Kiba blushed. "Just… Make sure you won't wriggle up to me to cuddle or something, okay?"

"What's the problem, Kib'? It's not the first time we share a bed, right?"

"But it's the first time I'm sleeping naked while sharing, ya see?" Kiba's cheeks reddened even more and he turned his face away from his friend.

Naruto stared at the back of Kiba's head and had to hold back a lusty groan at the thought of being next to this edible piece of muscle man. His cock twitched in his boxers and for a few seconds the blond wondered if he should strip that last article of clothing, too. To make them equal or anything… A sudden rotation of the world remembered him of his inebriated state and he decided against any actions that had taken place in his kinky mind.

"G'night, Kib'!" he mumbled and turned his back to his friend. It would be the safest position for them, back to back. Tucking the blanket in on either side made sure they wouldn't move too much so that the next morning wouldn't be too awkward. 

################## 

"Gna! Akamaru, get lost!" Kiba sweated. He was tucked in like a toddler, the blanket pulled up under his chin and his giant idiot of a dog had chosen this morning to spoon him to death. He hit his elbow into the surprisingly fur-free chest pressing against his back and tried to wiggle his way out of the death-like grip his pet had on him. At least he was sober again – which meant he had slept in.

'_Oh, great! My dog is having a sex dream while killing me with his body heat!_' Kiba thought, becoming conscious of an unmistakable prodding against his rear. "If you start to dry hump my ass this will be the last time I let you sleep in my bed!"

Eventually he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his room. Daylight fell in through the partly open door and Akamaru stood right in front of him, waggling his tail in welcome of his master and best friend – and the one person who made his breakfast, preferably now!

"Akamaru, you're _there_…" Dread awoke in Kiba's chest as he took in some details he hadn't paid attention to before. Details like the (nearly) completely fur free chest and stomach pressing against his back or the thin layer of fabric separating the still hard erection probing against his very naked ass. Or the tanned arm encircling his chest and pulling him into a hot embrace.

Kiba was thunderstruck! He didn't dare to breathe, or to move even the tiniest bit, afraid he could awake Naruto and the whole situation would become even worse than anything they had ever gone through.

"Akamaru, you have to help me!" he whispered, motioning his dog to go to the other side of the bed to wake his blond friend. Then Kiba would pretend to be asleep and give Naruto the possibility to untangle their bodies.

Akamaru didn't understand anything his master tried to tell him, but it didn't seem like he would get food from him. That only left one opportunity.

Circling the bed he approached the other occupant of the mattress and licked the exposed neck.

Naruto stirred as something warm and wet touched his neck and he awoke, suddenly aware of all the other touches he felt. Touches like his proud morning wood prodding something or his whole body pressed flush against warm skin. Opening his eyes he found his field of view filled with a mop of chocolate brown hair and the smell of the other male filled his nose.

An unseen drop of precum moistened Naruto's tip and his boxers and while trying to be careful as possible he peeled himself from his friend's masculine form. "Sorry, Kib'!" he whispered guiltily and rose from the bed.

"Come, Akamaru, I'll get you some breakfast." With a last longing look at the sleeping form of his friend he sighed and turned to the door, his still hardened length pointing where to go. "A good morning indeed!"

After the door had closed behind the retreating back of Naruto, Kiba moved and lay on his back, ignoring the tent that was building under his blanket. "It was a _good_ morning, Naruto!" he whispered into the empty room and got up.

Finding his sweat pants he slipped into them and went into the kitchen, following Naruto's voice. He was still talking to Akamaru.

"Good morning, Nar'!" Kiba greeted as he entered his kitchen. Naruto looked up from the cereal bowl he was filling with milk and turned away from his host hastily, a blush covering his neck and face.

"Mornin', Kiba!" he nearly screamed. "I was just talking to 'Maru, you see? And I think he needs to pee. And as the good dog breath you are you will take your pet out to pee, right? Like in 'right now', right!"

Kiba watched his friend changing through an impressive amount of different shades of red while the blond was trying to hide his erection – and failing miserably.

"You know he runs into the garden whenever he has to, right?"

Kiba laughed at how fast Naruto's fake happy face seemed to crumble. Resigned in his destiny he finally turned around and pointed at his prominent boxer tent and sighed. "Then I won't be able to hide this from you, right?"

"Morning wood, nothing out of the ordinary" Kiba stated and pointed at his own erection hidden behind the grey fabric of his pants. He laughed and walked over to Naruto as if nothing would 'stand' between them. "Would you hand me a bowl, please? I'd like some cereals, myself."

Both men stood at the counter, next to each other, their shoulders barely touching.

The normalcy of the situation seemed to calm down Naruto and he regained his composure. But he was fairly sure he wouldn't get rid of his erection as long as Kiba stood next to him, bare chested, absently running his hand over his rippled abs or scratching his stubbly chin. Oh, the sounds! The looks! And the scent he was still dispensing! Spicy, musky, dark and dangerous.

Kiba smelled like a wild predator and Naruto couldn't help but feeling like being the prey. Oh, how he wished to be the prey the wild Inuzuka was lusting after!

Said Inuzuka was in a similar state of arousal, but his sweat pants managed to hide more of his erected length. The blond boy next to him, only clad in a boxer shorts, his proud cock barely hidden behind the thin fabric, with bed hair and everything was downright edible.

His heavy flavor filled Kiba's head and wandered right down into his groin, spreading a scolding hot want through his body and moistening the insides of his pants with the liquid proof of his lust. Something had to happen!

_'Not like **this**!_' was the first thing that came to Kiba's mind as both men turned around at the same time. They had turned around in opposite directions and so they had 'met' in the middle – quite literally.

Their breakfast stood on the kitchen counter, forgotten in the instant their erections had butted against each other between them. Both men shuddered, failing at holding back a guttural moan.

"Don't!" Naruto yelled before Kiba was even able to think straight. No pun intended.

"'Don't' what?" he asked confused, but took a step back. That was way too much like it had been the last time they had touched in a 'more than friendship'-way.

"Don't let us do the same mistakes again" Naruto continued, capturing the other's gaze. "I'm sorry for what I've done back then in the mall, Kiba. I missed you every single you day you haven't been with me but I was too afraid to lose what we had – what we have."

Kiba was taken aback by the sincerity of the blond's words. Most people thought the Uzumaki was just an idiot without any deeper thoughts – or any thoughts at all. But Kiba knew better, he knew his blond haired friend cared a lot about those he called his friends.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" He wanted to make sure to understand everything that was happening right now.

"You are my best friend, Kib'" Naruto began. "And I like to think I'm your best friend, too. Right?"

"Right!"

"So, who should I talk to if not to you, right?"

"Right!" Kiba began to feel a little dim-witted.

"Sorry, ahm… Yeah, it's like… You know the kiss, righ- Aaaah, sorry! So, well, the kiss…" The blond began to fidget. "I kinda liked it, you see?"

The Inuzuka filled the gap Naruto's need for air left him. "Nar', I liked it too. A lot, to be honest."

Naruto finally looked up to him and locked their eyes; azure skies met rich brown eyes and held them. "You did?" Kiba only nodded, never breaking their eye contact. Finally Naruto bent forward and brought their faces close together, not even realizing that their arousals still touched with their mushroom shaped heads. "Would you like another-?"

He couldn't finish his sentence before Kiba had closed the distance between their mouths. Lips pressed against lips and both men gave in to their desire. A bold tongue coerced another to come out to play, oral cavities were explored and tastes were exchanged.

It didn't feel like forever and the world didn't stop for them. But it was a more than enjoyable pastime for both of them and they enjoyed every single second of their exploring. It was wrong! They should NOT feel how they did, but they did – and they liked it. A lot.

"Kib'?" Naruto breathed, separating their mouths for a second.

"Yeah?" was the equally breathed answer.

"You sure about this?"

"If 'this' refers to 'us', then definitely yes. I guess… somehow."

Naruto laughed and let go of Kiba completely. "It could be worth a shot, I'd say."

"And with 'shot' you refer to…" Kiba wiggled his hips, creating a delicate friction between their erections and eliciting a wanton moan from Naruto.

"Not what I really had in mind right now, but something to be kept in mind for future references!" The blond nodded fiercely and rolled his pelvis against the Inuzuka's repeatedly, joining the other with his groans.

"We are the future!", Kiba exclaimed and began with rocking motions, undulating into the other's pelvis, silent determination in his eyes, his heavy breathing giving away his want.

They looked each other in the eyes, searching for compliance neither of them was able to enunciate. Azure blue and chocolate brown met and came to an understanding – whatever others may think, they felt they did the right thing for them to do, and they always did what they thought.

And right now, the right thing was to let go of their reservations and simply enjoy the contact of their skin, the rubbing on their cocks, the slick sliding of their chests. Foreheads were pressed together while the breaths of the two boys mingled, the shared warmth heading straight into their fogged minds.

Movements became more erratic and soon a joined moan of relief tore through the otherwise silent room.

"Ew! I'm sticky!" Naruto griped, making a face at his spoiled boxers.

"Same here, fox boy!" Kiba smiled. "And I know exactly the right thing to do against it." And taking Naruto's hand he led him to the bathroom.

Having reached the tiled room and standing in front of the shower, both boys began to fidget. It was one thing to explore the changing feelings for their best friend, but actually stripping in front of them, exposing the last bit of their bodies was entirely different.

"So, shower; hu?" Naruto began.

Kiba winced. "I thought it would be a good idea. Well… You go first? I'll wait and… Dunno, feed Akamaru or something."

The Uzumaki threw him a bewildered glance, than he took his boxers and pulled them down in one fluid motion. He looked a little insecure, standing in the bathroom and presenting his naked body to his friend? Lover? Well, his something and waited for a reaction from the other man.

The sight made Kiba gulp. Unsure where to put his eyes, he settled for Naruto's blushing face. "Wow" he breathed, still waiting for his brain to come to terms with the new situation.

"Too fast? Too much? Too-?" Naruto wished for the earth to open up and swallow him whole, but his competitive character wouldn't have anything of that. Instead he put his arms akimbo and scratched his sticky crotch absently. "Well, so?"

The scratching noise coming from below Naruto's waistline drew Kiba's eyes down to where the blond's fingers were fumbling with his man parts. He gulped again, this time to prevent himself from drooling. He hadn't expected himself to be this captured by the blond's body!

Instantly, the blood rushed into his flaccid penis, making it twitch in his sweat pants. Before he could have any second thoughts, he pulled them down to his ankles, turning to his best friend and grinning. "So!" he announced and wiggled his hips, making his hardening shaft waggling with the movement.

Naruto smiled at him, leaning forward to give him a small peck on the cheek. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Working on it!" laughed Kiba and pulled Naruto in a feverish kiss, mapping the other's mouth with his tongue. Muffled groans filled the air around them, increasing the sexual tension between the men and helping their erections to come to life even faster.

Climbing into the shower booth, Kiba dragged Naruto with him and turned on the warm water. After the initial ice shock the man made rain turned to a comfortable temperature and the boys returned to their exploration of the foreign bodies next to theirs.

Determined hands hovered over toned, tanned abs, feather light fingertips lingered on sensitive skin, delicate touches whispered over smooth necks. The cascading water made every touch even more intense, aside of the knowledge they were touching their best friend.

Naruto moaned lowly, whispering words of appreciation and admiration. "I like that, Kib'."

Kiba flashed a shy smile, letting his fingers wander down Naruto's firm muscled chest, then abs until he finally reached blond curls. He relished in the feeling of the curse hair under his fingertips, caressing the erogenous zone and eliciting the most enticing sounds.

"Hm. Like that more?" Kiba whispered, stepping up to Naruto and pressing their chests together, creating a heavenly friction between their hardened nipples. Naruto could only moan, undulating his hips into Kiba's touch and shuddering heavily.

"I want…" Naruto pushed through clenched teeth, fighting for control over his body. His legs were wobbly, hardly managing to hold him up and his eyes refused to open. He wanted to see Kiba next to him, wanted to see the emotions flashing through his eyes, wanted to see the want in the others body language.

Finally he tore his eyes open, startling the other with the intensity of his gaze. Before Kiba could say anything, Naruto took the other's erection in his hand and squeezed it between his fingers. Kiba literally yipped, grabbing Naruto's shoulder to help him stand.

"Damn you, Nar'!" he groaned lowly while shivers shook his body. "An eye for an eye, mate!" And without further ado he took hold of the blond's hardened length and pulled back his foreskin. An angry red decorated the tip of the other's cock and Kiba was pretty sure there would have been a lot of precum, hadn't they been under the shower.

"Oh, Kib'!" Naruto couldn't help but moan loudly, squeezing his friend's dick harder. "Let's try something!"

He pressed their erections against each other, meeting at the head. Kiba watched with fascination as Naruto pulled his own foreskin forward until it covered Kiba's glans, too. They were docked in their lust centers and it made his world turn chaotically. And it got worse!

Naruto took hold of their erections, hiding Kiba's cock in his foreskin, then pulling back and managing to take the Inuzuka's foreskin with him, now inverting the situation. It was a lot like fucking, at least for him – but it felt even more intimate; sharing these feelings, these emotions with his best friend.

"Oh my god, Nar'! That feels- I don't know, it's- Just don't stop!" Kiba joined the fun with his own hand, increasing the pressure and the speed of their actions. Both boys moaned loudly, groaning profanities and heated confessions.

Eventually, it was all too much for Naruto. "I'm- I'm gonna-! I'm close! Gonna cum!" He nearly yelled the last bit, ejaculating in the tunnel built by their joined foreskins.

Kiba felt the hot cream shooting against his own slit, heating their connection even more, and followed soon after his lover, crying out his orgasm and provided his own part to their mingled juices.

They reminded in that position a little while, both panting hard and waiting for their heart rate to return to normal. Eventually Naruto let go of their softened leaking cocks, their cum to be washed away into the drain.

"That was hot", Kiba breathed and took a small step back, taking in the relaxed form of his counterpart.

"Yeah", Naruto confirmed and smiled. "You're hot, too."

"Thanks, dude. Same here!" He grinned broadly and turned off the shower. "Done here, right?"

"Yepp, think so. And 'Maru still needs to be fed." That brought them back to their everyday's business and they dried themselves off and dressed, Naruto opting for going commando. "You didn't think I'd put those grubby boxers on, did you?"

Kiba only shrugged. "You're filthy all the time. Don't feel forced to change anything because of me!"

Naruto punched him in the shoulder, but grinned sheepishly. "Believe me, I won't!" 

################## 

The rest of the day was pretty normal. They ate, they watched TV, they played some games on Kiba's console – two friends hanging out. Neither of them talked about what they had done in the shower or earlier in the kitchen. Neither of them seemed to see the elephant standing in the room, patiently snuffling through its trunk.

"All right, I think I'll head home" Naruto eventually said. "It's gettin' late and I still have things to do."

"Yeah, okay. Drive carefully and the whole crap, right?" Kiba grinned sheepishly, leading Naruto to the door of his apartment.

An awkward silence overcame the men as they stood in front of each other, Kiba inside his apartment and Naruto directly in front of the door frame. The Inuzuka scratched his cheek while his counterpart rubbed the back of his neck at the same time.

"Awkward much?" asked Naruto, casting down his eyes and fearing the break of their friendship.

"Only if we let it!" Kiba smiled, gripping Naruto's chin and lifting it up until he could sink into the incredible blue that was his friend's eyes. "We don't have to rush it. But I won't let it stagnate totally!"

"Wow, Kib'!" Naruto chuckled. "I didn't know you knew words like 'stagnate'!"

"Come here, asshole!" Without waiting for the other to reply Kiba dragged the Uzumaki closer and silenced the insulting mouth with his lips.

"Not awkward at all!" Naruto stated as their faces separated again after the harsh, but tongueless kiss, his face a picture of pure happiness. "Cya around, Kib'!" he whispered as a goodbye and sealed the goodbye with an impassionate kiss, this time involving a lot of tongue, pressure, mouth mapping and body grinding.

Two disheveled heads emerged from the heated connection and panted. "Wow!" Kiba breathed, his fingers trailing his kiss swollen lips. Naruto only snickered before turning around and heading for the exit.

"Bye, Kiba!" He waved.

A pleasurable shiver ran down Kiba's spine when he heard his name rolling of Naruto's skilled tongue in such a sultry voice. He was tempted to call his friend back, just to hear this tone over and over again.

"Good bye, Naruto" he said instead, putting all his barely hidden emotions into the few words, his longing voice and the sensuously spoken syllables of the other's name.


	2. The Magic Of The Morning After

**The Magic of the Morning After**

It took Naruto the whole 15 minutes ride home to sober up completely.

And it wasn't until he had closed the door to his apartment behind himself until:

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

##################

Kiba practically skipped through his apartment, energy coursing through every fiber of his being.

"Akamaru, have you seen what we just did? Naaa! Don't gimme that 'Thank God I didn't!'-look, 'kay? You have seen me naked pretty often, right? And Naruto – he's Naruto! You _know_ him! And he's hot!"

Akamaru spared him a confused glance, obviously NOT interested in the topic at all. His master was talking like some crazy love sick girl and that didn't sit well with the huge dog. Was he the only one with a functional brain around here?

"You know what? I don't care! Let's go outside, I have to move my muscles!" Kiba dressed in his sport clothes and went outside, Akamaru on his heels.

As soon as they had reached the snowy park, Kiba began to shut down his brain. It was always like this: As soon as he had found his running rhythm, every other part of his brain began to calm down until only two things mattered to the young man.

'_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot…_'

Akamaru ran behind Kiba, sometimes dashing over the white plain that once had been a green meadow or chasing traumatized squirrels searching for their hidden nuts. Life was good for him and his master had returned to his old, uncomplicated self.

Kiba ran through the park, his thoughts drowned in the simplicity of the task of setting one foot in front of the other. The crisp air burned down his throat, filling his lungs with oxygen and cold.

After a few kilometers of running his skin was coated with a fine sheen of sweat, despite the winter air surrounding him. Kiba's breath came in short, hard pants and so he returned home; Kiba in autopilot, Akamaru in tow.

##################

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Naruto stood shocked to the bone. What had they done? He couldn't believe he had done that to Kiba… NO! That Kiba had done that TO HIM! Naruto wasn't even gay, was he?

'_Apparently I am. At least to a point…_' The blond boy sank down onto the next horizontal surface he could reach. Sitting on the small table he normally put his keys on, Naruto cradled his head in his hands and tried to calm down.

"Okay, Naruto, breath! Slooooow and steeeeaaadyyyy…" Slowly but surely his heart rate got back to normal and his thoughts cleared; at least a little. "I won't overreact now. I have to think this through and then I can talk to Kiba and we will clear this mess."

He really didn't know who exactly he tried to convince; he didn't believe a single word he said.

"How could this have happened? The mall was another story, we were both drunk. Yesterday… Damn you, al-Co-HOL!" His voice turned louder with every syllable. "Calm down, Nar'! Calm down, damned!" Rubbing his temples he rose again and made his way to his kitchen, in desperate need of ramen. Ramen made everything look better, after all.

The five minute wait until the wet goodness was ready to be eaten nearly took more time than he could stand. Why had everything conspired against him?

Slurping his favorite meal he contemplated once more what had happened. It was rather obvious what had happened, but he really didn't know what he should think about it; or how to go on with it. Had he to go on? Wasn't it like something done in a drunken stupor and it didn't count as something done while responsible for what they did?

Either way, he had to make sure to do the right thing now. There was a lot at stake, his friendship only one of the things to consider while planning on how to react to the events that had taken place this morning.

Entertaining different ideas in his head Naruto nearly despaired. Kiba meant a lot to him; maybe more than he was able to admit to himself. But he remembered the hateful glares of the people around him because of his unusual appearance and his facial scars. Was Kiba worth it to endure all of this again? Was Naruto strong enough to go through that time once again? And was Naruto even gay?

Suddenly a plan formed in his head. A plan that needed some fine tuning, but a plan that could help him survive this whole mess without causing too much pain for either of the involved persons; or at least he hoped so.

Naruto would find a girl he could fall in love with. Since he wasn't gay (he wasn't, period!) it shouldn't be that hard and hadn't he had that secret crush on Sakura for years? Maybe it was time to act on it! That would erase Kiba out of the "romantic feelings"-corner of his brain and at the same time the brunet would see Naruto was happy – and off limits for him. It was still early in their relationsh-… In the _thing_ they had and his friend would realize they were better off as what they were – bros for life. And it wouldn't hurt that much by now as it would if they waited any longer. At least it wouldn't hurt Kiba that much and Naruto was sure he was able to endure the initial pain in his heart until he could begin to have feelings for the cute pinkette he would be dating by then…

Wait a sec! He HAD feelings for Sakura! Had had for years! Kiba was the one he had no feelings for, believe it! Believe IT! BELIEVE IT, NARUTO! If you can believe in it, you can make it happen, right? That was what his godparents had taught him; now was the time to test the theory.

Not really satisfied with this solution, but at least somehow content to go through with it (for the Greater Good and all that heroic, selfless stuff) Naruto calmed down considerably and sank back into the cushions of his couch, letting go a breath that felt like it had been stuck in his chest and threatened to make him explode.

A glance at the watch told him he had mused about the subject for about one hour. Since when did he think that long and that hard about something? Or think at all…

##################

At the same time Kiba opened the door to his apartment and followed his giant dog into the welcoming warmth of his small hall.

"Welcome home!" he greeted himself and grinned sheepishly as the image of Naruto waiting for him and responding to the greeting flashed in his mind. It would be good to come home to someone…

Entering the bathroom he stripped out of his sweaty clothes and turned to the shower booth. Pictures of what had happened in exactly this shower appeared in his mind and his grin widened, a comfortable blush spreading over his face and neck. The rest of his blood pooled further southwards, making his penis twitch in excitement.

With a quick step Kiba entered his shower and turned on the water, relishing in the warm, prickling and cleaning feeling of the water running down his toned body. Life was good as it was!

Until the hot water shut down in a second and Kiba stood under icy cold water, yelping surprised and jumping out of the booth, shocked. Not only was his growing erection lost, as was the happy feeling of living a life worth living.

Naruto and he – was it the right thing to do? They had been friends for so many years and every relationship as lovers was in danger of failing. What would happen if they broke up? Would they lose each other? Would they be able to get back to the deep friendship they shared now?

"Argh!" Gone was the good mood, gone was the happiness and gone was the knowledge that they had done the right thing. Kiba began to panic and he didn't know what to do against it.

Sinking down onto the cold floor, still dropping wet and shivering from the cold water, Kiba cradled his face in his hands and rubbed his temples.

How could he have touched Naruto? How could he have kissed him? Was it even worth lose his best friend over a few (admittedly hot) kisses and a little frotting and making out heavily?

And what was Naruto's view in that matter? Had he enjoyed it as much as Kiba had? He had come, so he had enjoyed it at some point; enough to make him erupt like a volcano, to be honest. And the blond had somehow started the whole thing, hadn't he?

More confusing thoughts flooded Kiba's brain and his shivering increased, now more out of shock than of being cold. A warm tongue lapping his face got him out of those dark thoughts and he looked up into the loyal eyes of Akamaru.

The dog watched him with something similar to concern in his eyes. Nudging Kiba's hand with his snout he coaxed his master into petting his coarse fur as if to remind him that he had someone who was at his side, no matter what.

"Thank you, Akamaru" Kiba whispered and pulled his giant pup (and Akamaru was nothing but, no matter his age) closer. "You're with me, right? But right now I need someone to talk to. Someone who can talk to me too, yanno? Sorry, buddy, but that doesn't apply to you."

Fighting himself up onto his legs he made his way to the phone, leaving a trace of droplets behind. His fingers dialed a number automatically and it took three rings in the speaker until Kiba realized which number he had dialed without thinking about it.

'Nar home' stood on the phone's display and Kiba stared down on it in shock. He hit the hang up button repeatedly and prayed to every deity willing to listen that the blond hadn't been at home. Now dialing more cautiously the Inuzuka soon heard his sister greeting him through the speaker.

"Hey, Kibbles, what's up?"

##################

Like luck would have it, his phone rang exactly the moment he had closed the door to his apartment. Naruto sighed and waited for the person calling him to realize they had dialed the wrong number. One ring. Two rings. Three rin- ah, silence.

Naruto left his apartment building and climbed into his shiny new car, determined to talk to someone he could trust and who would (hopefully) listen to his rambling about how to feel and what to do with Kiba and his strange feelings concerning his best friend and somehow soul mate.

He had to talk to someone who was able to give him the strength to go through with his plan. To tell him how to make a relationship work that wasn't easy to handle.

"I hope baa-chan is at home. And sober."

Half an hour (and a lot of speeding) later Naruto had reached his destination. Ringing the doorbell – for the third time, yay sake addiction – someone finally opened the door and Naruto found himself in the crushing hug of one Jiraiya Sannin, author of porn and on and off husband of his godmother Tsunade. They were never divorced, though… Maybe they were the best choice to talk about complicated relationships, after all.

"Hey, polliwog! What brings you here?"

Judging by the disheveled appearance of the white haired male it hadn't been the sake that had Naruto have waited for several minutes until he was let into the small house his godmother and her husband lived in.

"It's complicated and… Ehrm, I don't come at a bad time, do I?"

Just as Jiraiya wanted to answer, a call from down the hall beat him to it. "No problem, baki! Come in and make yourself at home! I will be with you in a sec."

Relieved Naruto sidestepped the disappointed man in front of him and made his way into the living room, sinking down into the fluffy cushions of the giant couch taking the majority of the room's space. It felt like home.

A few minutes later Tsunade joined him on the sofa and pulled him into a warm embrace, pressing his face against her shoulder and drawing soothing circles on his back.

"What troubles you, Naru?"

She knew him too well… "What makes you think I'm troubled?" Naruto asked in a weak attempt to avoid the embarrassing talk he came here for in the first place.

"Don't gimme that shit, Naruto. I changed your diapers, I had the talks with your school's principal when you had gotten in a fight against that Uchiha kid, I held your head when you puked out your gut after your first attempts at drinking alcohol – I know every single one of your moods and your current one is one of trouble and insecurity. I care for you, Naru, so don't play the dumb on me. And", she added as an afterthought "you never come here without reason or to beg for money."

The boy looked up into her warm, brown eyes and smiled weakly. "Thank you, baa-chan." For a few minutes he rested his head in the crook of her neck once again and took in the familiar scent, calming his nerves and making him feel loved and precious.

"I may have made something bad" he began and looked at his own feet awkwardly.

"Nothing new so far, kiddo" Jiraiya chimed in from his office where he had retreated after the awkward welcome scene. "Now to the interesting parts!"

Tsunade glared at the open door, Naruto chuckled and the white haired man threw a curious glance at his wife. "What? He IS a trouble maker! It runs in the family…"

The blond woman turned her eyes back onto Naruto and coaxed him to go on, obviously ignoring her husband.

"You know Kiba, right? Okay, you DO know him, I know that! Well, he… Ahm, I… Well, we…"

"Naru, please. You are NOT Hinata, right? So stop mumbling and tell me what happened!" Even if it seemed like Tsunade had lost her temper Naruto knew better. She knew him and she knew how to get the answers she wanted.

"We made out, alright?" Naruto ground out between clenched teeth, cursing his godmother for being able to make him do exactly what she wanted him to do.

The answer shut the woman up, though. "You did what?"

"It's not like I'll give you the details, old hag!" the young man spoke up, staring at the woman that came as close to a mother as he could wish.

"Damned!" The disappointed shout from Jiraiya made both blonds look up and chuckle.

"I don't want to hear _those_ details, Naruto. But you have to tell me at least something so I can help you, you know?" Tsunade's calm voice helped Naruto reign in his temper and he sank back into the cushions.

"You don't really need the details, because I found a solution myself."

That made Tsunade look up in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did! Would you please stop staring as stunned as you do right now?" Naruto glared at the Sannin. "I will ask Sakura out. If I date a girl everything stays 'normal' and Kiba can go after Hinata or someone."

"That's your plan?" Tsunade still hadn't managed to get rid of the shocked expression covering her face. "Why would you do that?"

"Baa-chan, you know my life! You know what it was like to grow up looking different than the others did. Why would I be willing to be different once again? And I like Sakura! YOU like Sakura, too! You said so since I told you I had a crush on her!" Naruto's tone was accusing.

"I'd have told you I'd like a broomstick would you have said you had a crush on it!" The busty woman let her face relax and crossed her arms, looking at Naruto with an empty face, cautiously hiding any emotion to let him lay out this stupid scheme he had the guts to call a 'plan'.

"Oh, thank you for being that honest with me back then, you bad, bad person!" The boy scrunched up his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. Looking like this, everybody could see why Naruto was called 'The Fox'. "You think you could manage to be honest with me this single time? I'm kind of in a shitty situation right now, 'kay? Thank you! So, you see: I WILL date Sakura and I WILL be happy and Kiba WILL see that I AM happy and that he WILL be happy with someone else and that we WILL be best friends forever and… Yeah, that's about it."

Silence spread in the room while Tsunade was processing what she just had heard coming out of the mouth of her beloved boy. Slowly blinking she took in the miserable figure slouching in front of her, a lost and forlorn mask covering the usually bright face and shining eyes.

"Naruto, look at me." Misted, blue orbs found warm brown eyes. "Would you please tell me what really happened that made you this… desperate?"

"It began the night you had Kiba come to me when I worked in the mall" Naruto began to explain in a dull voice, devoid of any emotion. "We kinda celebrated me getting the new car and had something to drink. What led to a kiss. What led to some awkward days with me avoiding him and him searching me out and… Awkwardness all around, you could say."

Tsunade nodded in thoughts. "And then?"

"Yesterday he picked me up to get my car and everything was good. We had a race, we wanted to celebrate, we wanted to drink and… We went into the bar yesterday and we did celebrate and we drank and then we were at his apartment and I had to sleep in his bed because Akamaru had taken the couch and…" Suddenly the usual vibrancy began to return into Naruto's speech and all over stance. "Did you know that Kiba sleeps naked?"

"Naruto, your attention span never ceases to amaze me, really" Tsunade deadpanned, secretly relieved her godson finally seemed to find back to his old self. "Would you mind to come to the point that led you here?"

"Oh, sorry" Naruto rubbed his neck, shifting uncomfortably. "That's kind of embarrassing, you know? Well, you see – he DOES sleep naked and I slept in his bed. And I was NOT NAKED, old perv!"

"Damned!" Jiraiya looked genuinely disappointed now as he peeked through the door of his office.

"Whatever, I slept in his bed and it was okay because we had done that a thousand times and it isn't like he has something I don't and… He looks hot! And that's strange because I never found any guy hot in that way… Well, we slept and when I woke up I spooned Kiba and I was… Ehrm… _tense_ and really, REALLY close to Kiba, you see?"

"And that's what makes you squirm on my couch?" Tsunade asked disbelievingly, whacking the blond on the back of the head. "And here I thought something awkward had happened…" '_At least he doesn't talk about dating that bubble gum girl just to prove his masculinity or something!_'

"It DID!" Naruto insisted, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "Later in the kitchen we kissed. Like in KISSED! And after that we were showering. Together."

"Strike!"

"Jiraiya, if you don't stop eavesdropping right now, I'll skin you alive and cut off your balls and feed them to you fried!" Tsunade yelled in a rage; it wouldn't do for him to remind Naruto of what he had planned just a few minutes ago. The door to the older man's office shut with a slam and the lock clicked.

"Okay, now that _that_'s out of the way go on, Naru. So, you two became… intimate?"

"You could say that" Naruto answered lowly, a blush gracing his features. "Things were done, other things were said and then I left and when I was home everything crashed down on me and here I am."

Desperate eyes searched Tsunade's face and unshed tears threatened to roll down Naruto's forlorn face. "What if it all was just an accident? I don't even know if I want it to be an accident or something… more. What should I think, baa-chan? Tell me what to feel!"

Tsunade pulled her son, and that was what Naruto was to her, into another tight embrace and let him cry on her chest. "Sssshhh, Naru. Everything's fine." She took up the caressing on the boy's back again and rocked him soothingly in her arms. "What's so wrong in feeling something for Kiba?"

"He's a boy, Tsunade!" Naruto hiccupped.

"So are you" the woman answered with a hidden smile in her voice.

"That's kind of the point, you see?" Naruto tried to get away of the giant bosom pressing into his face, but Tsunade wouldn't have any of that. "And he is my friend."

"Naru, you stupid little fox. Why not let him be your special someone? It's not like you weren't together 24/7 already." The blonde woman let go of the boy and pushed him away at arm's length to look him straight in the eyes. "Your feelings for Kiba are nearly as old as you two are. You were inseparable since you had your first fight in kindergarten."

"I know." The words were nearly inaudible, as was the trembling in Naruto's voice. But there was no mistaking the desperation in the boy's eyes. "But I don't want to lose him over this!"

##################

"Hey Hana! Do you have a sec?" Kiba was proud of himself. His voice gave away nothing of his troubled thoughts.

"What's wrong, Kiba? You sound strange!"

Gna! Trust your sister to know when something's off… "It's… Are you free now? I'd like to talk with you."

"Sure! Should I come over?" Hana hadn't hesitated a single second. This was her baby brother in desperate need for his older sister!

"Ehrm, no. I think it's better when I get out of here for some time…" Kiba mused. "Let's meet at Starbuck's, okay?"

"I'm on my way, Kibbles!" The monotone tone in the phone told Kiba that his sister had hung up and so made himself presentable and left his apartment once again, heading to the coffee shop.

"Kiba, what's wrong with you?" Hana asked as soon as Kiba had entered the café. "And don't gimme that 'nothing' bullshit – I'm your sister, I know you! "

"I know, I know!" Kiba grunted, heading to the counter to get his coffee. He took his sweet time, procrastinating what he himself had asked for; and he felt bad for doing it, but he was a little scared in his sister's presence – and everyone who knew the Inuzuka girl knew why…

After he had gotten his drink and sweetened it with tons of sugar he couldn't avoid his sister any longer. With a heavy sigh he sank down across from his sister's seat and looked her straight in the eye. Better take the bull by its horns.

"I may or may not have made a huge mistake" Kiba blurted out.

"You probably did, judging by your face." Hana looked at him and her features softened. "Naruto?"

"How did you- Is it that obvious?" Kiba had never been able to hide anything from his sister so he gave in without a fight. "Yes, Naruto."

"Aawww, Kibbles! What did you do, hm?"

"We were at the bar yesterday and he stayed overnight. Nothing out of the ordinary, except he slept in my bed – and I slept naked."

The girl's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "You two…? Naked? Maaaan, Kibbles! Naruto is HOT! Did you take photos? Why didn't you call? Was it-"

"Hana, please! I'm serious over here, you see?" Kiba grew irritated. "And Naruto's looks are NOT part of this conversation, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Okay, where's the problem then? Beside you not taking pictures and all…" A threatening glare from her brother made the Inuzuka girl shut up immediately.

"Last night wasn't that much of a problem; it's more the morning that is worrying me." The boy stopped once more, searching his sister's eyes. "Everything I'm about to tell you has to stay between us, okay? Everything! I'm serious."

Hana answered equally serious. "Okay, Kiba. I understand and I promise not to make fun of you. I'm sorry for earlier."

Kiba nodded thankful and began his story. He lay out the events of this morning; had it really been just hours before? It felt like weeks had passed…

He told the story without sugarcoating anything or exaggerations of any kind. When he had ended Hana sat across from him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Wow, lil' brother! You sure grew up! And don't gimme that look, I won't make fun of you!" Kiba calmed down and Hana continued. "Well, you separated in good terms, didn't you? So there won't be a problem later, I take it?"

The young man squirmed in thoughts. "You know Naruto… Maybe he went home and ticked out or something. That's what he did after our first kiss in the mall."

Hana knew about the mall; she and Kiba were very close siblings, despite all the bantering. But she hadn't known how deep the feelings were that her brother had for his best friend. "And now you are afraid of… what exactly?"

"I don't even know! I don't know where I want to take this. Naruto is my best friend since we were six years old! I know him since we were four years old. That's more than ten years! We've been together ever since and I don't know if I could take it if he rejects me…"

"Why should he reject you, Kiba? You kissed today, didn't you? He kissed you, he even did more! So what is it with all this fear? That isn't like you!"

Kiba stared in silent contemplation, searching for answers in his troubled brain. Then he spoke up. "You're right, sister. This isn't like me! I should talk to him, tell him how I feel; how I felt for the last few years. I won't let him leave me because of this! Our bond has grown stronger than that!"

Hana's features lightened up and she smiled encouragingly. "That's the spirit, Kibbles! Call him!"

They said goodbye to each other and hugged tightly. "Thank you for coming, Hana!"

Kiba felt better now and was determined to work through the mess he had created with his best friend. They both deserved it!

##################

At Tsunade's house Naruto fought for his composure. He had shed more tears over this stupid little escapade than he had in the last couple of years and he was tired of crying, tired of feeling rejected and unsure. "He was good to… Good FOR me, you see? Kiba was always with me, even as all the other kids made fun of me because of these stupid scars Yamato had caused me. Stupid ghost face!"

A little chuckle escaped the woman's throat and she cupped both whiskered cheeks. "It's been fifteen years since then, Naru. And it wasn't the man's fault you chose to jump straight through the window."

"So it was my fault that I got those scars? The names the others called me? The hate they had against everything that was different from what they knew? Yeah, right!" It were tears of rage that dampened his face now.

"That's not what I meant and you know that, brat!"

It was this moment that Jiraiya chose to enter the round again with his calming presence. "Hush, Tsuni. The boy is upset, so watch your mouth."

Tsunade sighed, but stayed quiet and Jiraiya took charge of the conversation. "Naruto, Kiba was there for you every day in the last fifteen years. What's wrong with deepening your bond? If you feel something for the boy, why fight those feelings? Don't let what others think affect your decision! You didn't when you were younger and you definitely shouldn't start letting them decide how to live! It's your life we're talking about, and you're the only one who has to live it. You like Kiba that way? Go for it! You don't feel anything? Then stay bros for life! But please, Naruto, make sure you won't rely on some stupid people's prejudices of how to be happy!"

Naruto looked up into the warm, caring eyes of his guardian and a little smile graced his features. "Thank you, perv!" He turned to Tsunade. "Thank you too, baa-chan. I'm sorry for yelling at you; you were good to me and I shouldn't have-"

A shrill ringtone cut through the air and three eye pairs stared at Naruto's pocket. **Who let the dogs out?**

"Talking of the devil himself!" Tsunade laughed and motioned Naruto to pick up the call. "Go for it, my little fox. You deserve to be happy! And forget about your stupid plan, will you? There's no scheming when it comes to feeling!"

Naruto smiled sincerely and fumbled in his pocket, grabbing for his phone and thanking his godparents. "Thank you for waking me up!" Walking out of the house and back to his car he answered the call. "Hey Kib'!"

The talk with his 'parents' had taken a large weight off his shoulders and he felt like he could embrace the whole globe. No matter what the world would throw at him – he had people who cared for him and that was all he needed right now. And he most definitely did NOT need Sakura as a cover; he just needed to be sure Kiba was the right thing to choose. The Inuzuka's next, caring words made him realize it shouldn't be too hard to understand just that.

"Hey Nar'! Where are you? I tried to reach you at home but that's obviously not where you are."

"I was over at Tsuni's. But I'm free now. What about you?"

"Oh, great! Let's say we'll meet at yours in fifteen minutes? I think we have to talk…"

"See ya there!" Naruto said good naturedly, not in the slightest concerned by his best friend's words. Life was good and he would make sure it stayed that way!

##################

"Come in, Kib'!" Naruto invited the Inuzuka and followed his guest into his living room.

In one flowing motion Kiba sank down onto the couch like he had done countless times before. "About this morning…" he began, diving straight into the topic. "Ehrm… How do you feel about it?"

"To be honest… I kinda freaked out earlier. That's why I was over at Tsuni's, you see? But… I'm okay now." Naruto looked sincere.

Kiba's pulse calmed down considerably and he let go of the breath he had been holding for the last five minutes. "And you're okay with what happened?"

"Well, somehow at least. It's new for me and I'm not quite sure what to make of it yet. But I feel good and…" The blond had to take a deep breath to clear his thoughts. "Kiba, I'm new to the whole 'feelings for others' thing, even more so when it comes to other guys! But I'm glad it was you I woke up next to today."

Kiba smiled at that. "So, no awkwardness between us?"

"It WAS awkward in the morning, wasn't it? At least for me, YOU were asleep…"

Kiba shook his head, a giant grin plastered on his lips. "Uh uh, wasn't asleep…" Naruto blushed. Hard. What led to a laughing Kiba, holding his stomach and rolling all over the sofa. "Sorry, Nar'! You should see ya face!"

The Uzumaki punched his friend in the shoulder and finally joined in the laughter. Then a thought struck his mind. "What about we see where to take us and this whole feelings thing without the others putting their oar in?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"You know our friends" Naruto began with his explanation. "And you know my past – our past – with the scars and stuff and… I don't want others interfering in whatever it is I'm feeling for you." Despite feeling a little uncomfortable speaking about these feelings, Naruto's voice didn't falter. "Let's go camping!"

His best friend stared at him, not seeing where the blond was heading. "Come again? I was lost after you having feelings for me…" It was Kiba's turn to blush now.

The Uzumaki couldn't help but smile and he leant forward, shoving Kiba against the cushions. "Let's go camping as the best buddies we are! Tsuni and the perv have a caravan at a campground in the mountains and I thought we could go there for a few days. I know it's winter and stuff, but we would be alone there. And we could see where to go with the things happening and stuff…"

Kiba's eyes lightened up and a smile spread across his face. "I like that idea!" he exclaimed and pumped a fist in the air. "When do you want to go?"

"Rather today than tomorrow" Naruto answered, not wanting to waste more time. He had to get a grip of his feelings, after all.

"Alright! I'll have to ask mom to take Akamaru. That shouldn't be a problem, though." Kiba rose from the couch and stepped up to Naruto. Hugging him tightly he breathed into his ear: "Thank you for being my best friend, Nar'!"

They separated and both boys began with the preparations for their trip.

##################

Kiba busied his hands with packing the necessary items to have on a camping trip and his mind with talking to Akamaru about the oncoming trip.

"You see, bud, we'll go into the mountains. You think it will be like 'Brokeback Mountain' or something? Not quite sure if I'm ready for that…"

Akamaru just stared at his master, silently wondering what flea had bitten Kiba to act this stupid in the middle of winter. And why was he sniffing the cushion the blond had occupied last night every few minutes?

"Maybe I AM ready… Akamaru, tell me what to do!" Kiba looked at his four legged best friend as expecting an answer. What he hadn't expected was the look he got from the dog. "I am NOT crazy, stupid mutt! So don't gimme that look! I'm just excited and I don't know what to expect, you see? It's not like I ever was on something that felt like honeymoon, right?"

The dog gave up on trying to get his master back into reality and left the room. Judging by the 'doggy bag' standing in the hallway he would spend some time over at Tsume's, what wasn't a bad thing. She had some cute bitches and he looked forward to meet them again.

##################

Naruto wasn't far from freaking out, just because he was about to freak out again. He'd had enough of that already!

Once again remembering the breathing exercises Jiraiya had taught him he calmed down again, resuming the task of throwing clothes into his huge backpack. Considering they were heading into the mountains he focused on warm and functional clothing, not giving a shit about the optics. This wasn't about going clubbing or something, it was about… Well, _what_ was it about?

"Not about getting known to each other – we did that over the last fifteen years… Not about getting laid – not going there anytime soon, I'd say. Gna! Being a virgin in his twenties sucks! Screw it all! I'll wait and see; I'm not one to plan anything in advance, after all; right?"

"You're right, Naru. But I didn't know you were one to talk to yourself, too. So you might surprise me?" Tsunade's voice made jump Naruto a few feet in the air, spinning around in shock, heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"BAA-CHAN!"

"Hey Naru! I was just wondering what your talk with Kiba had resulted in?" The busty woman stood in the blond's bedroom's doorway and watched him with slight interest. "Are you going somewhere? Not running away again, are you?" Naruto looked at her with a dry expression on his face. "Oh, so you two are heading to Las Vegas and get married and divorced in the span of one week?" Naruto's dead expression didn't falter a second as he resumed his packing once again.

"You know what, old hag? Cut it! We're not getting married or something! Just a few days at the campsite, working out what we want."

"So there IS a 'we' now?" Tsunade couldn't hide the amusement in her voice and she didn't even try to, exactly knowing what the tone would do to her godson.

It didn't take a genius to see the anger building up in the blond. Trying, and surprisingly succeeding, to reign in his anger, Naruto turned around, putting on a neutral mask onto his usually expressive features. "I'll need the keys to the caravan. I'm gonna pick them up sometime today."

"And what makes you think I'm willing to give them to you?" It was too much fun to rile the blond boy up!

"Oh, you don't have to actually GIVE them to me. But you might reconsider the offer since I'm more than willing to use some pictures I found to give them to the perv you call your husband. I'm sure they'd made a great cover for one of his Icha Icha series…"

Tsunade blanched, staring in shock. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would, old hag! It's up to you, though."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Tsunade watched the determination in Naruto's eyes and held up two keys. "I had a feeling they might be useful." Her face softened and she stepped up to Naruto. "Just stay safe, alright?"

The blond boy took the keys and finally a smile graced his features. "Thank you, baa-chan! I'm sorry this is all so messed up, but I can't help it. It's my life we're talkin' about, so we shouldn't be that surprised, ne?"

They spent a few moments of closeness and shared a smile until they separated again. "Would you do me one favor, baa-chan?" Naruto asked. "Don't gimme the Talk, okay?"

The woman laughed out loud. "I wouldn't dare!" Relief washed through Naruto until: "That's Jiraiya's job. He's looking forward to it, to be honest. Said he couldn't wait to introduce you into the art that is seduction and passionate love…making."

Naruto groaned and face palmed, looking up to Tsunade. "He wouldn't, would he?"

"You know him, Naru. Tell me what he would and wouldn't do. He asked me to tell you to take a camera with you, by the way. Just in case you wouldn't come over to get the keys – and have the Talk."

Silently Naruto wondered what he had done in a previous life to make the Gods curse him with his actual life. "You may tell him I won't talk to him ever again. Or acknowledge I know him, at all."

"I'll gladly do that!" Tsunade promised and said goodbye with a wave of her hand. "And, baki. Make sure you two go on your own pace. Don't rush things as long as you're not ready. But don't hold back on anything just because you are afraid, too. I'm sure you will do well!"

With that she was gone and Naruto found himself once again standing alone in his bedroom.

"Hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I lead a life full of surprises and crazy people."

He then ignored the doorbell, clearly recognizing the voice asking for entrance as the voice of his white haired godfather, doubtless prepared to give him the Talk and a few advices how to pound his partner, be it male or female, into the mattress. Or any other surface.

##################

"Hey Nar'! How are things going? Ready to go on the trip?" It was the sixth welcome sentence Kiba had tried in the last five minutes, not yet satisfied with the sound of it. He was dragged out of his musings as he saw Tsunade exit the building Naruto lived in, a content smile on her face.

He was even more surprised as he saw a familiar white head sneaking though the very same door the busty woman had just come through. "Quite a few of Naruto's people hanging around here!"

Not entirely sure what he should think about that Kiba stayed in his car, waiting for Jiraiya to leave the building and trying some more catchy phrases to break the ice with his best friend. Never before had he had to 'break the ice' with Naruto; why was everything this complicated suddenly?

After thirty minutes Kiba grew tired of waiting and approached the door to the Uzumaki's apartment building, as the door swung open and revealed Jiraiya. Kiba frowned, taking by surprise as the white haired man's arms griped him and dragged him along the sidewalk to an unoccupied bench.

"Good to see you, Kiba! As I hear you and my beloved son are on their way onto their honeymoon?"

Kiba stared at shock. Wait – what? "We are what?" What the hell had Naruto told the old man?

"Nothing, to be honest" Jiraiya answered the mumbled question Kiba hadn't even planned on asking aloud. "But I was young once and I know what hormones do to a human body; to the male body especially. So it's only natural that you two plan to do the nasty with each other. The whole day. Repeated times. And I am exactly the right person to tell you how to do this!" The man looked like he was utterly pleased with his gracious offer. "You see, it isn't all about the kissing, even seeing as I am a master at that, too. But you have to be more cautious when it comes to the part when he inserts his big and juicy cock into your tight manhole-"

Kiba jumped up and sprinted to the apartment building, throwing open the door and running to his best friend's door, knocking heavily and crying for help and shelter. "Naruto, open this damn door. NOW!"

Naruto flew to the door, jerking it open and being shoved out of the way by a deeply frightened Kiba. "Close the door! CLOSE THE DOOOOOOR!"

The blond did as 'asked' and watched his best friend in confusion. "What exactly happened to you?"

"Jiraiya happened" Kiba panted and hid himself behind the first thing reachable. The muscular boy tried to hide behind a walking stick.

Naruto nodded in understanding and motioned the brunet to go hide in his bedroom. "If you scrawl under the blankets he won't be able to find you. I had them stuffed with Jiraiya repellents."

Squeezing his eyes shut Kiba pouted, a low growl escaping his throat. "Already trying to get me into your bed, right?"

A laugh erupted through the hallway and Naruto petted his best friend's back. "Was it that obvious?"

The atmosphere lightened up and Kiba left his 'hiding spot', putting the stick back into its holder at the door.

"Sorry, Nar'. The guy just freaked me out with his talking about how you put your- … Ah, forget it!" The Inuzuka blushed, his face showing a shiny red, averting Naruto's gaze. "Well, you prepared to get going?"

"Yepp, it's all done. Just let me get my back and make sure the perv's car isn't here anymore and we can go."

Kiba nodded thankful, trailing behind the blond and NOT checking out his ass. He wasn't! It was just coincidence his eyes fell down a few times, taking in the backside of his best friend. It wasn't conscious or something!

It was just how they were - and they were going to see what they were for each other.


End file.
